If you'll have me
by giantninetales
Summary: Ash is grown and missing Misty.Please Give Reviews.My first story.Be Nice!


If you'll have me.  
Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.  
For my little sister Shikyra who inspired Mawhile's personality, and septile's attitude comes from my older sister Chrissie. Valentines Day was coming And all around pallet town you could hear bells ringing spreading love all around.  
But one boy was troubled and you know him queit well you probley don't know the drama so his story I will tell...

"Pikachu valentines day is coming again..."said Ash with a sigh."Pika.pika.pikachuI want to give something cool to Rosie."said Pikachu.Ash was now 24 years old,Pikachu was now a level 89 pokemon,Ash lived by himself and his pokemon were his only company."I think I'll invite Misty over...maybe." said Ash to himself.

Septile thinking:  
Why can't I get her out of my head?Why do I keep thinking about a Magania?Why am I asking myself these question?Who is she?And why do I feel like I know her?  
"Hey septile!!!"yelled mawhile"want to play?""No"said septile looking down at her,"Go bother corfish.""I don't wanna play with him right now!"said mawhile as if she was angred by his remark,"I wanted to play with you, now I don't!"Mawhile walked off leaving him all alone."Good ridance,to bad rubbish."septile said under his breath.Mawhile walked over to apom who was giggling at herhe saw what happen.Mawhile grabbed him with her horn and clamped down really hard.Then she threw him really hard.

"Why did you throw him again mawhile?"said corfish as he walked up to her. "He was annoying me"she said."We'd better go find him"corfish said.Back at the house Ash was talking to Pikachu. "I can't help if I love her..."said Ash"I never stop thinking about her..."."Pikachu..pika..pika..chu..chathat's the same way I feel about ketchup!"pikachu said.Before Ash could say anything someone knocked at the door."Yessss?"said ash as he opened the door."Hi ash..."said a quiet voice,"I missed you so much I just had to see you again."Ash was so surprised to see,who else...Misty!!"Pikachu.pika.pi.chu.chaNo way,Misty is here in the flesh!"said a shocked Pikachu.

"M...M...M...Misty?"said a still shocked Ash."Raichu..Rai..Rai..Rai..chu?Hey there pikachu,what's up?"said Rosie"Ash I just had to see one more time before it happens..."Misty faded off."Come in please."said Ash confused,"What do you mean?Before what happens?" Misty tried not to think about so Ash tried not to bring it up."Raichu..chu..Raichu..chu..chu.I think you should tell him."Tell me what"  
said Ash still surprised."Ash after tomorrow we will never see each other again."Misty choked out."What,why not!!"Ash said very upset voice."Pika.pika.pikachuWhat's so wrong!!"said pikachu dramaticly."Shut up pikachu"Ash snapped.

"Ash I'm leaving..."Misty said crying slightly."W..W..W..What!?!"Ash said heart broken."Pikachu..Pikachu..PikaRosie not you too!said pikachu shocked.By now Ash heard all he had to."Who's making you leave?"He asked."My sisters have to go away..."Misty said"so I must go too.""Riachu..chume too."Rosie was able to choke out through the all the crying she was doing."I don't want you to leave please don't!"Ash said."Goodbye Ash..."Misty said as she left out the door and drove away."PikachuRosie..."Pikachu wispered as the car went over the hill.

The next day Ash got a letter from Misty.It said:

Dear Ash,  
Please don't hate me because I left so quickly yesterday I don't why I did.  
This letter contains a very important message for you and pikachu.Please read below:  
I love you Ash.And Rosie loves pikachu.  
Please think of us when you have the chance.

SIGNED,  
Misty&Rosie

Ash was surprised to see this letter."Pikachu..pikachu..pika!She loves me,she loves me!!"pikachu said.Ash then wrote a letter back to Misty:

Dear Misty,

We love you too:-.

Love,  
Ash&Pikachu

P.SWhen you get back,I have something to ask you...

He straped it to spallow's leg and told him to find Misty.Spallow soon found Misty far out to sea on a boat.When Misty read the letter her sadness went away."I can't wait.."Misty said as spallow started back home.What do you think the question was?

The End!  
Or is it? 


End file.
